Puppys Kurzgeschichten
by GuardPuppy
Summary: Eine kleine Sammlung von one shots. This is the German translation of 'Puppy's Oneshots'. English version can be found in my profile.
1. Highlander und Dämonen I

**You can find the English version of these one shots on my profile.**

Nun…. Mich hat es echt in den Fingern gejuckt mal wieder was in meiner Muttersprache zu schreiben. Ist eben doch einfacher wenn man nicht ständig mit einem Wörterbuck arbeiten muss. All diese one-shots existieren bereits und sind nur übersetzt. Wenn ihr die englische Version lesen wollt, besucht mein Profil :3

Diese Geschichten werden abwechselnd in erster und dritter Person geschrieben. Einige Geschichten beziehen sich auf ding die in längeren Geschichten von mir geschehen sind. Es ist aber nicht unbedingt nötig die anderen gelesen zu haben. Zu Anfang der one-shots war ich ziemlich angetan von dem Pairing Sieghart X Dio. Mittlerweile hat sich das aber zu Zero X Dio gewendet. Also, nicht wundern.

Ich habe recht lange nicht mehr auf Deutsch geschrieben, am Anfang wird das alles wohl noch etwas steif wirken. Bitte habt Nachsicht.

Und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen.

**Disclaimer:**__ Keiner der hier verwendeten Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus.

Ich glaube ihr könnt sagen das ich verrückt bin. Denn… was hab ich mir dabei gedacht? Aber der Blick in ihrem Gesicht… den werde ich nie vergessen. Er war unbezahlbar. Ein leises Lachen entkam mir. Ich hatte mich versteckt und beobachtete die beiden. I frage mich wann _das _ passiert war. Denn eigentlich konnte man ruhigen gewissen sagen das wir uns hassten. All diese kämpfe in denen wir uns bewiesen wie stark wir waren. Kämpften bis wir keinen Finger mehr rühren konnten… Ich fragte mich wirklich wann es passiert war. Warum folgte ich den beiden überhaupt? Er war so beschäftigt _sie_ zu umarmen und zu küssen das er mich wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. Sonst wäre er mir wohl schon an die Gurgel gegangen. Vorhin schien er mich vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Oder es kümmerte ihn gar nicht… das war wohl eher der Fall… Ein versehen. Etwas um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

Stimmt schon, dass kaum ein Mensch Interesse daran hatte mit einem Dämon zu reden. Meine Ohren… zu lang um menschlich zu sein, die Hörner, die seltsame Haut und Augenfarbe… was diese Menschen aber am meisten verängstige war mein linker Arm… er war schon immer ein teil von mir. I wusste was ich damit tun konnte und was nicht.

Ich nie etwas böses im Sinn gehabt als ich nach Aernas kam, aber wie sollten die das verstehen? Ich denke ich habe mich einfach nur einsam gefühlt, deswegen hab ich das vorhin gemacht. Die beiden turtelten schon die ganze Zeit, niemand wagte die beiden zu stören. Nicht einmal Amy.

Ich kannte sie noch nicht so lange, aber Mari war wirklich komisch. Das sie Kounat überlebt hatte war genug um sie seltsame zu finden. Nicht das mich das vergangene noch viel interessierte. Aber jetzt, ohne die Bedrohung von _richtigen_ Gegnern, war da nicht was ich hätte tun können. Vor ein paar Tagen wollte Arme Tränke an mir ausprobieren. Da ich mich aber weigerte folterte sie Lass und Ryan damit. Amy wollte das ich für sie ein paar Kisten trug . Was auch immer darin war, es war schwer. Die ganze Zeit murmelte sie über einen perfekten Plan und das alles funktionieren würde. Heute Nachmittag hatte mich Ronan gebeten ihm in der Küche zu helfen. Am Ende warf er einen Topf nach mir und beschimpfte mich als Idiot. Ley hatte die _gewöhnlichen_ Dinge für mich übrig. Sie lockte mich irgendwo hin und hätte mich beinahe zu Tode erschreckt. Ich fragte mich ernsthaft warum ich immer noch auf ihre blöden Witze reinfiel.

Ja. Ich fühlte mich missverstanden. I sah vielleicht irgendetwas in ihm was gar nicht da war. Jemand der älter war als ich, jemand der mir etwas über Menschen beibringen konnte. Jemand mit dem ich trainieren konnte ohne Angst zu haben das ich ihn versehentlich tötete wenn ich meine ganze Kraft benutzte. Seufzend schüttelte ich den Kopf und sah dem Pärchen nach. Sie spazierten immer noch, schienen miteinander zu reden. Ich war eine ganze Ecke zurück geblieben und konnte nicht mehr hören was sie redeten. Schnell sprang ich in die Büsche und holte sie ein. Mari küsste ihn, sagte ihm sie hätte etwas vergessen und ging zurück um es zu holen. Er wartete. Zumindest dachte ich das.

Ich schrie beinahe als plötzlich ein Schwert in den Baum an dem ich lehnte schlug. Es hatte meinen Kopf um Haaresbreite verfehlt. Als ich das Schwert betrachtete bemerkte ich schnell das es _seines_ war. Es leuchtete in dunklem violett und gab irgendeine Form von Energie ab.

„Komm raus du Freak ich weiß das du da rumhockst!", schrie er. Seine Stimme war tiefer, ein bisschen heiser. Und, er klang ziemlich verärgert.

„Hat ja ganz schön gedauert.", grinste ich, underdrückte die Gefühle die in mir kämpften, und trat aus meinem Versteck.

„Nö, ich wusste die ganze Zeit das du mir hinterher rennst, Junge.", lachte her. „Du kannst mich nicht verarschen." Er machte sich über mich lustig. Wie immer. An diesem Punkt stellte ich meinen Verstand in Frage. Warum im Namen von Hell Bridge hatte ich das vorhin eigentlich gemacht? Da war absolut gar nichts an diesem Kerl dass ich mögen würde! Ich wurde verrückt. Ganz sicher. So lange in Aernas zu sein, musste Spuren hinterlassen.

„So. Willst du dich nun entschuldigen, Junge?" Immer noch grinste der Kerl. „Du hast eine genug Zeit. Ganz besonders da wo du sein wirst wenn ich mit dir fertig bin. Di hast zu lange auf Messers Schneide getanzt und heute bis du leider ausgerutscht." Mit diesen Worten stürmte er in die Büsche um sein Schwert zu holen und griff mich an ohne noch einmal darüber nach zu denken. Für ihn war das alles ein Spiel. Eigentlich war es für mich nichts anderes, aber er gab eine andere Rage von sich als sonst. Sie war dunkler, stärker, grausamer. Sein Schwert traf meine Soul Reaver bevor ich überhaupt darüber nach dachte, dass ich sie beschworen hatte. „Du hast mich an einem richtig schlechten Tag erwischt, Junge. Und weißt du was?", fragte er als er mit dem Schwert nach mir schlug. Ich konnte seine Angriffe kaum parieren. „Du bist schuld das daran. Ich hätte dich gleich beim ersten Mal töten sollen."

Ich sprang zurück um Platz zum angreifen zu haben, aber er ließ mich nicht. In einer schnellen Bewegung teilte er sein Schwert und wurde noch schneller. Plötzlich war ich umgeben von Schwertern die sich alle über mir versammelten und drohten auf mich ein zu stechen. Ich erschaffte ein Black Space um den Schwertern zu entkommen, trotzdem trafen mich ein paar.

Meine Beine gaben nach als sie den Boden berührten. Er lachte mich an. „Mittlerweile solltest du das eigentlich wissen. Fang keine Kämpfe mit mir an wenn du dich nicht konzentrieren kannst. Idiot." Er schien ein bisschen ruhiger als vorher. Aber da bemerkte ich das ihn es überhaupt nicht kümmerte was ich vorhin gemacht hatte, währen ich die ganze Zeit darüber nachdachte. Plötzlich verschwand sein Grinsen. Er packte meinen Kragen und hob mich hoch. „Machst du das nochmal bist du Hundefutter. Ich wette der Hund von Lass und Mary würden sich darüber freuen." Damit ließ er mich los und ich landete auf dem Rasen. Ich wusste nicht ob ich genug Kraft hatte um auf zu stehen, also starrte ich ihn einfach nur an. Das hätte anders laufen müssen. I sollte derjenige sein der diese Kämpfe gewann. Meistens war das auch so. Wir kannten unsere Schwachpunkte. Und trotzdem saß ich da, bewegte mich keinen Millimeter und starrte einfach nur diese grauen Augen an. „Das heute Morgen ist nie passiert. Du solltest jemanden finden der besser zu dir passt, und um Himmelswillen eine Frau! Du kannst die Dämonen nicht einfach aussterben lassen."

Für einen Moment war ich überrascht, dann stand ich auf und funkelte ihn an. „Du dachte echt ich meinte das ernst?", grinste ich, täuschte Gelächter vor. Doch sein Gesicht verriet das er mich durchschaut hatte.

„Hey Junge, du bist ein schlechter Lügner." Grinste er, drehte sich dann um und folgte der Richtung die Mari eben eingeschlagen hatte.

Sogar Dämonen machen Fehler… manchmal jedenfalls.


	2. Fremde

Was man so alles tut wenn einem langweilig ist….

Haha. Der Englische counterpart wurde geschrieben bevor Asin auf dem NAGC server released wurde. Das heißt, zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich noch nicht was für ein Psycho der Kerl eigentlich ist. Außerdem hatte ich absolut keine Ahnung von der Hintergrundstory.

**Disclaimer: ** Keiner der hier benutzen Charaktere gehört mir. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus.

Alles war wieder ruhig. Kein komischer Zirkus in der Stadt, kein Seelen-stehlender Zug. Und unsere Magierin glich einer Zeit-Bombe. Schrie jeden an der sie auch nur ansah. Heute war so ein Tag. Ich entschied mich dazu zu flüchten, um im Wald zu trainieren. Die Sonne ging bereits unter als ich etwas hörte. Es hätte ein Tier sein können, vielleicht auch ein Monster, also machte ich mich bereit für einen möglichen Kampf. I trainierte nur die Grundlagen, war nicht in der Stimmung irgendetwas besonderes zu tun. Nennt es halbherzig und schwach, ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen. Die Grundlagen zu trainieren war der Schlüssel zum besser werden.

Wieder regte sich etwas hinter mir. Ich drehte mich um, nur um einen jungen Mann – vielleicht ein bisschen älter als ich- anzublicken. Er hatte helles Haar, fast wie Lass, aber es hatte einen leichten violetten Stich. Auch hatte er blutrote Augen, beinahe wie Elesis. Wer auch immer dieser Typ war, so wie er da stand erinnerte er mich an jemanden.

„Du siehst wie ein guter Trainingspartner aus.", sprach er plötzlich. Nett.

„Und wer denkt das?", fragte ich ihn. Ein Lächeln kroch über sein Gesicht als er mir seine Hand entgegen streckte.

„Ich bin Asin. Du?"

Ich trat einen Schritt zurück und starrte ihn an. Die Waffe die er hatte… und sein Name. Ich spürte mein Herz rasen. Mein Körper begann zu zittern. Ich wollte nicht an diesen Tag erinnert werden! Wahrscheinlich war das nur ein dummer Zufall!

„Du siehst aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen.", murmelte er, starrte mich immer noch an und wartete darauf das ich seine Hand schüttelte.

„Wo hast du die Waffe her?", plapperte ich drauf los, vergaß seine Frage. Er neigte den Kopf zur Seite und sah seine Hand an. Stolz breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Die?" fragte er leise. „Mein Lehrer hat sie zurück gelassen." Sein Gesicht war plötzlich von trauer gezeichnet. Aber er riss sich zusammen. „Also, was dagegen mir deinen Namen zu verraten?", frage er erneut, dieses mal ein bisschen ungeduldiger.

„Jin. Von den Silver Knights.", stellte ich mich vor. Zögernd schüttelte ich seine Hand und sah das er blass wurde. „Du bist Jin?", schrie er. Ich hob eine Augenbraue und nickte. „Bin ich. Warum schockiert dich das so?" Aber dann wurde es mir klar. Jemand war vielleicht noch am Leben!

„Er hat mir so viel von dir erzählt. Er dachte du seist Tod…" Seine Stimme war leise, zitterte.

„Wer?", wollte ich wissen. Wenn jemand am Leben war, dann… aber wer?

Der Junge deutete auf seine Waffe. „Derjenige dem das gehörte."

Für einen Moment konnte ich ihn nur anstarren. Meine Emotionen zu Kontrolleren war heute unmöglich. „Asin Tairin.", flüsterte ich. „Er lebt? Wo ist er?"

Der Junge seufzte. „Er dachte du wärst an dem Tag gestorben als die Silver Knights angegriffen wurden. Er hat mir alles beigebracht was er wusste…" Seine Stimme zitterte immer noch. „Er hat mich beschützt als wir angegriffen wurden und ist gestorben. Ich habe beschlossen seinen Namen zu tragen und besser zu werden als alle anderen." Ich nickte nur.

Der ganze Tag war ermüdend, alle stritten sich. Ich konnte mich kaum zurückhalten. „Wenn du dort lang gehst findest du eine Stadt. Frag nach der Grand Chase und sag ihnen das ich dir gesagt habe du sollst dorthin gehen." Er nickte und stürmte davon als hätte er gewusst, dass ich allein sein wollte. Ich hatte schon genug Tränen vergossen. Heulen war sinnlos und führte zu nichts. Trotzdem. Ich hatte die Hoffnung je einen von ihnen wieder zu sehen vollkommen aufgegeben, und jetzt erzählte mir jemanden das _ er noch _am Leben gewesen war. Ich hätte ihn finden können wenn ich nur nach ihm gesucht hätte. Langsam setzte ich mich auf den Boden, vertraute meinen Beinen nicht mehr. Mein ganzer Körper zitterte. Ich lehnte mich gegen den Baum und hoffte das ich die Flut von Tränen irgendwie stoppen konnte. Mich selbst zu beschuldigen war sinnlos. Es war falsch zu denken ich hätte schuld. Aber das zu wissen war auch keine Entschuldigung. Ich hätte… nach ihm suchen müssen…

Leise Schritte ließen mich aufblicken. Schnell wischte ich die Tränen fort als ich jemanden auf mich zu rennen sah. Das Klingeln ihres Schmuckes hatte sie verraten. Sie hockte sich vor mich und band ihr rosa Haar zusammen. „Jinny…" flüsterte sie, legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Der typ sah so deprimiert aus, ich dachte dir ist was passiert... bist du in Ordnung?" War ich. Mehr oder weniger. Ich ließ mich nicht oft so von meinen Gefühlen überwältigen. Aber jetzt gerade war es okay. Lächelnd setzte sich Amy neben mich und umarmte mich als sie mir einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte. „Wir hätten beide nach ihm suchen sollen… aber wir hatten wichtige Dinge zu tun. Da war gar keine Zeit.", erklärte sie. Ich nickte und lehnte mich an sie. Der typ war seltsam, aber wenn Asin ihn trainiert hatte, dann musste er Potenzial haben. Ich würde ihn nicht stärker als mich werden lassen.

Aber vielleicht war er eine gute Ergänzung für die Chase.


	3. Gedanken eines Seekers

Ein Dämon… was ist das überhaupt? Was bin ich? Ein Dämon. Zero. Null. Nichts. Ohne Gran wäre ich schon lange nicht mehr hier. Wer bin ich? Wer nennt jemanden Zero? Zero Zephyrum. Wanderer, Seeker. Auf einer endlosen Suche nach etwas. Meine einzige Aufgabe Duel zu finden und Eclipse an mich zu nehmen. Mein einziger nutzen, weil ich der einzige bin der Grandark benutzen kann. Ich bin der einzige der das tun darf. Manchmal frage ich mich wer wen benutzt. Werde ich je finden was ich suche? Oder ist es mein Schicksal umher zu wandern und nach etwas zu suchen das vielleicht gar nicht existiert? Aber wen kümmert das alles… Zero ist immer der Anfang, immer das Ende. Nichts… Dunkelheit, Leere. Verlust.


End file.
